


Day 3: In the Woods (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

by MrsLittleleaks (MrsLittletall)



Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [3]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Double omo, Gen, Laurence is pissed, Micolash is not dumb but a dumbass, No pun intended, Omorashi, Pee, Prompt Fill, Urination, male omorashi, peeing outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittleleaks
Summary: This work contains Omorashi which is a trope about pee desperation and wetting!Laurence and Micolash explore the woods, but right as they want to head back Micolash chases after a bug and they get lost and don't have any idea how they can get back to a place with a bathroom.
Relationships: Laurence (Bloodborne) & Micolash (Bloodborne)
Series: Soulsborne Omovember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994920
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Day 3: In the Woods (Soulsborne Omovember 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place pretty early in Laurence' and Micolash's friendship, they don't know too much about each other yet but are comfortable enough around the other. I love writing their dynamics ^^
> 
> Note: Because of the weird nature of Omorashi, I prefer to not rate the fic and I chose to not use archive warnings, so that you know that you will get into something that isn't exactly super wholesome or fluffy to a lot of people. Please leave now if you aren't into pee desperation, I am sure there are plenty of other stories that are more suited for you.

Micolash and Laurence had decided to explore the woods when the afternoon lessons had gotten cancelled. Laurence found it fun at first, they never had managed to go this far in before, but after a few hours had passed, he was now tired, hungry and most importantly, needed to pee. 

“Can we go back Micolash?”, he asked, maybe in a voice that was a bit more whiny than intended, “I gotta pee.” Laurence lagged a bit behind as his friend walked still farther and added: “Or do you still want to explore?” 

Micolash stopped walking as he noticed that Laurence had fell behind. Once they were on the same level again and Laurence stood beside him, he said: “Actually, I haven't even noticed how much time had passed. And I have to pee too. Let's head back.” 

“Great.”, Laurence said, turning around. “It's good that we made sure to mark the way. It's easy to get lost in this forest.” As he was walking, Micolash in tow, Laurence kept watch for the trees they had marked with an x, indicating that they were on the right way. However, Micolash stopped all of a sudden, stared at something on a tree next to them and then gasped. 

“A stag beetle! Rom wanted one of these for weeks! I have to catch it!”, he shouted and sneaked closer to the tree, but once he tried to catch it, the beetle caught on and flew away. “Oh no, you aren't getting away!”, Micolash shouted and ran behind the beetle.

“Micolash, you idiot!”, Laurence hissed, hurrying after his friend. When Micolash would lose the way he would never find out of the woods again. He couldn't leave his friend behind like this. He had to drag him back before he got lost.

Sadly, Micolash was a far too quick runner and Laurence ran out of stamina quickly and so Micolash triumphantly put the caught stag beetle in a small jar as Laurence' panted behind him, a hand at his side, feeling stitches. 

“Caught iiiit!”, Micolash cheered and waved with the jar in front of Laurence' face. “Alright, now we can head back.” 

“Idiot!”, Laurence blurted out once he had caught his breath. “We are way off path now! We have to find our way back first!” 

“S...sorry...”, Micolash meekly said, realizing his mistake. 

Laurence sighed as he murmured: “And I still gotta pee... isn't this just great...” 

“Come on, we surely will find the way back.”, Micolash said with his imperturbable optimism. “Or do you already have to go badly?” 

“Not yet.”, Laurence answered. His bladder was keeping giving him signals to empty it out, but he was far from being desperate. “And you?” 

“I can still hold it just fine.”, Micolash answered. “Let's search for a way.” 

A good hour later Laurence had the impression they were walking in circles. They had resorted to mark the trees again, this time with an o. And Laurence was sure that they had come by this particular three the third time by now. 

Worse, in the meantime, his need to pee had increased in urgency and his bladder felt uncomfortably full and tried to tell him to empty it out soon. When Laurence glanced at Micolash he didn't look any better, often crossing his legs when they stopped to mark a tree. 

“I think we are lost...”, Laurence said. “This woods are so dark, I don't even know how late it is. We will miss dinner like this.” While Laurence full bladder was the first thing on his mind, that he was hungry didn't made his mood any better. 

“For now I am more concerned about not wetting myself...”, Micolash said. “There isn't anything like a toilet around...”

“It's your fault that we are stuck in this situation.”, Laurence hissed. “I gotta pee too, really, but whining about it won't make it better. Let's try to find the way back before...” Laurence trailed off, not wanting to complete the sentence: _Before it's too late._

Hungry, tired and desperate, wasn't that just great. At least it didn't rain, that would have been the icing on the cake, though then nobody would have noticed if they would wet themselves. 

“I am sorry...”, Micolash said, flinging back from Laurence aggression towards him. “I just really gotta go, makes it hard to think...” 

“Let's just... let's just try to use the marks better to find the way back.”, Laurence sighed, feeling a bit bad at having yelled at his friend. 

Laurence wasn't sure how much time had passed or how much farther they had made it into the woods when he had to admit to himself that his situation was quickly becoming dire. His bladder screamed at him to be granted permission to empty out and they still hadn't found the way back. Laurence looked at Micolash who didn't look much better than him, but instead of worrying about him, frustration took over. He was tired, hungry, now also cold and had to piss like nobody's business. 

“It would be so much easier to find the way back when I wouldn't have to piss so badly!”, he hissed again. “Just because you had to chase after that bug.”, he scolded Micolash and then crossed his legs as he felt himself leaking. “Ugh...”, he groaned. 

“Sorry, Laurence, but, um, I was thinking...”, Micolash started. 

“Was about time you used that head of yours for something useful.”, Laurence scoffed. “Have you find a way out of the woods?” 

“No, not that, but...”, Micolash gestured at the trees around them, “Why don't we just pee here? There is nobody around but us and it will be much easier for us to find the way when we aren't bursting.” 

“Huh.”, Laurence just said. He hadn't even thought about it. He was so used to normally having a bathroom available, that it didn't occur to him that they could easily go in the woods. “I don't even know why I haven't thought about this, my mom usually would have let me go outside when I was really desperate as a little kid and there wasn't a bathroom around...” In hindsight, Laurence felt really really stupid not having come to this realization sooner. 

“So, are you fine with peeing here? I feel like I am exploding.”, Micolash said and Laurence could see how he had his hands over his crotch and his legs shivered. “But I also don't want to torture you when you aren't feeling up for it. Even though I don't know what kind of counterarguments you could have.” 

“No, it's fine, let's do it.”, Laurence quickly said, stepping closer to Micolash who searched for a fitting pair of trees to hose down. As he had found one, he pointed at them and waved for Laurence to follow. 

“I think I haven't done this in three years or so...”, Laurence said as he pulled himself out and aimed. It didn't take long for his body to produce a steady stream that drummed heavily against the tree bark. “Ah, that's better.”, Laurence murmured. 

“Indeed.”, Micolash sighed next to him, his desperate stream soon turning into a golden spray that watered the tree and also... 

“Hey, watch where you aim.”, Laurence complained. “You almost hit my shoes!” 

“Sorry.”, Micolash adjusted his aim and soon the only sounds heard was the pattering of both boy's streams against the trees, forming a puddle on the ground which started to mix. 

“You know, this feels oddly liberating.”, Laurence said as both boys continued to fulfil their desperate need. 

“Yeah. I actually don't know why I didn't thought about this sooner. You get so used to having a toilet readily available.”, Micolash commented. “Didn't knew I could go on for that long... who do you think wins?” 

“This isn't a competition.”, Laurence complained, but had to grin at the same time. 

A short while later it turned out that they pretty much had a tie, both of them stopped peeing at around the same time. “Draw.”, Laurence said as he shook himself off and tucked himself in. “Draw indeed.”, Micolash agreed and did the same. 

“Alright, now that this is taken care off, we can concentrate on finding the way again.”, Micolash said. “At least I can now think straight again.” 

Laurence wanted to confirm Micolash's statement, but now that his bladder was empty his empty stomach decided to make itself heard with a loud growl. 

“I hope you have something edible with you or you can't count on me, I am afraid.”, Laurence said, as Micolash stared at him, hands in the sides, tapping his foot. “What's with this look? If not your you I would have eaten already.”, Laurence said. “You know how easily I get dizzy, be glad that I haven't fainted yet.” 

“You are in luck I have some sweets with me.”, Micolash pulled a candy bar out of his pocket and handed it to Laurence, who grimaced. 

“I hate sweets.”, he said, but unwrapped the candy bar anyway. 

“It's either that or you stay hungry.”, Micolash said. “Now come, let us find the way out of this forest before they have to search us.” 

“Alright then...”, Laurence said, taking a bite of the candy bar. He hoped they would find the way soon. 

Ironically enough just a minute later they found a tree they marked with x. 

“Look at this, we were really close.”, Micolash laughed. “And now we peed in the woods.” 

“To be fair, I wouldn't have been able to hold it anymore longer.”, Laurence murmured, finishing the candy bar. “Let's head back, maybe we still come in time for dinner.” 

“I can't wait to show Rom the beetle.”, Micolash said as the duo headed back to the school, this time definitely on the right way. 

“She better thinks it is the best thing ever because you put us on quite an ordeal to get it.”, Laurence said. 

“...Just don't tell Rom that we literally peed in the woods.”, Micolash said. 

“Of course not!”, Laurence half laughed. For being one of the smartest students at Byrgenwerth, Micolash could be overly ridiculous, but that was also kind of the charm that came being friends with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Micolash is a piss poor aimer when he doesn't concentrate on it ^^ You can believe me, that wasn't the first time he almost watered Laurence' shoes. Or Gehrman's.
> 
> Don't worry, even though there is a lot of Laurence in this one, I have a few pieces with other characters also. Just be patient ^^


End file.
